A wireless charging device (e.g., an inductive charger) may utilize an electromagnetic field to transfer energy to a mobile device (e.g., to a battery of the mobile device via inductive coupling) without the mobile device being attached to the wireless charging device (e.g., via a charging wire). The mobile device may be positioned within a particular proximity of the wireless charging device to be charged by the wireless charging device.